Reploid Love
by Freya-the-ainu
Summary: Alguna vez te has preguntado si lo que sientes es realmente verdadero? X y Axl si, y esta fue la respuesta...


"Reploid Love"

Notas: en este breve fic hago referencia a muchas locaciones de Command Mision y a los ya muy conocidos items de Rockman, pero algunos los he escrito en español gracias por leer!

Hacía tiempo que no salía de "Ciudad Giga", pero Axl estaba muy emocionado por ir a ver a los famosos humanos, quienes vivían sus vidas despreocupadamente mientras nosotros, los Maverick Hunters luchábamos arduamente para que ellos pudiesen tener ese estilo de vida.

En aquella ocasión tuvimos suerte de que los Mavericks decidieran darse unos días de vacaciones, pues eso nos dio la oportunidad de dar un breve pero relajante paseo por la ciudad humana, además Zero insistió en que él se haría cargo de la Base sin tener que molestarme, pero estar fuera sabiendo que en cualquier momento podrían aprovecharse de la situación me preocupaba demasiado, aún así, continué mi paseo como se lo había prometido.

Axl parecía un niño en una fabrica de engranes, miraba todo lo que se le atravesará, pero claro, era de esperarse una reacción como esa de un Reploid tan joven, había muchas cosas humanas que él desconocía pues ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que comenzamos a vivir lejos de ellos.

Nos adentramos a un Parque, de inmediato noté lo diferente que era de nuestra ciudad mecánica, los árboles no eran de metal como en el "Laboratorio de Gaudile", estos eran reales y podía ver como caían sus hojas con el viento debido al cambio de estación...

Todo era tan pacifico

Me aventure a sentarme bajo uno de aquellos majestuosos seres temiendo la reacción de mi agitado compañero, pero me percate muy tarde de que ya no estaba a mi lado, aún así no me preocupe demasiado, él sabía cuidarse solo y si ocupará ayuda llevaba puesto su transmisor de emergencia

Me recargue sobre el tronco y noté que no era muy diferente a tocar otras cosas de metal, fue cuando me puse a pensar..."Por que mi creador no me dio más censores de tacto", el no poder sentir las texturas de aquel lugar me hacía sentir...vacío.

Sabía bien que en mi interior contaba con censores de calor y dolor, pero a pesar de que mis manos tocaban el suelo verde no sentía nada más que un leve cosquilleo y me pregunte si acaso eso era lo que debía sentir...

-X!

-Oh! Axl, has vuelto

-Sip! No te preocupaste por mi o si?

-claro que no

Miré al cielo ya recostado completamente bajo el árbol mientras Axl se sentaba a un lado mío, se notaba agitado, quien sabe que tanto exploro, pero no me moleste en preguntarle nada, solo quería disfrutar ese momento de paz.

-X...-murmuró sonrojándose un poco

-qué sucede?

-Bueno, es que hace un momento...noté a una pareja de humanos, y sé que no es mucha la diferencia entre ellos y nosotros, pero me preguntaba...si el sentimiento que nosotros conocemos como "amor" será igual a lo que ellos sienten?

Su pregunta me hizo levantarme de golpe, Axl se habría dado cuenta de que a pesar de ser mejores que los humanos en muchos aspectos no podíamos compartir las mismas emociones que ellos. Mi respuesta no pudo ser otra...

-se supone que estamos programados para sentir lo mismo...o al menos algo parecido

-vaya...programados...-suspiró y se recostó sobre el pasto cerrando los ojos

Miré a mi compañero melancólicamente, acordándome de las veces en que yo pensaba así, pero Axl era joven y se preocupaba por cosas banales de las que no teníamos el placer de disfrutar por ser Maverick Hunters, no al menos hasta que las rebeliones cesarán, pero en una cosa tenía razón, estar "programado" no era igual que "vivirlo", era lo mismo que pensé cuando toque el pasto.

-recuerdo...-murmuro abriendo un ojo para mirarme –aquella vez que me contaste lo que pasó con Zero...

-Aún te acuerdas

-claro! Me imagino lo triste que debió ser el tener que eliminar a la persona que amas

-así fue...Zero no se repuso después de mucho tiempo, pero hemos tenido que acostumbrarnos a situaciones como esas por que no nos podemos dar el lujo de ser débiles ante el enemigo

Axl se había levantado y me miraba como si pensará que yo soy un Reploid digno de admirar, pero más equivocado no podía estar, mis palabras eran un disfraz muy obvio para ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos de la misma manera que Zero solía hacerlo, pero por dentro sabía que ambos somos débiles y cada uno sufrimos a nuestra manera, aunque tal vez yo lo hacía notar más que él...

-Bien, es hora de irnos chico

-awwww, quería investigar más cosas humanas

-Ya volveremos luego...ahora necesitamos recargar nuestra energía

-esta bien

Así fue que volvimos a "Nueva Esperanza", donde nos quedaríamos antes de volver a la "Base principal"

Axl partió tranquilamente hacía el cuarto donde estaban las cápsulas de descanso, pensando en quien sabe que cosas, mientras que yo me dirigí al "cuarto de comando" solo para dar un ultimo paseo antes de dormir.

Para sorpresa mía me encontré con Nana, ella giró su silla y me miró sorprendida antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, como si hubiese sentido mi presencia, no llevaba puesto el micrófono con el que se comunicaba con nosotros, de cierta forma ella me recordaba mucho a Alia, siempre atenta y preocupada por nosotros en cada misión.

Me intente acercar a ella para saludarla pero mi energía bajo repentinamente y me hizo caer arrodillado

-X!

Nana corrió en mi ayuda, soltando los papeles que llevaba en las manos y se arrodillo para dejarme recargar en su hombro

-Estas bien?

-claro...solo me falta algo de energía...hoy ha sido un día muy agitado

Repentinamente y sin explicación alguna un circuito hizo fallo y provoco que cayera en el regazo de Nana

Intente levantarme pero era definitivo que no podría moverme mucho a menos que tomará un "Tanque de Energía", Nana parecía nerviosa, hasta su rostro había adquirido un color más rosado, y ahí, recostado en ella la miré fijamente, en silencio, olvidando lo que había platicado con Axl esa misma tarde y olvidando por que estaba ahí junto a ella, jamás había notado lo linda que se veía sin su diadema y el color rosado que había adquirido la hacía ver tan inocente, no lo pude evitar, algo dentro de mi me impulso a tomar las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para moverme unos centímetros más arriba y la besé...no tenía idea de por qué lo había hecho ó que me había impulsado a hacerlo, pero había un sentimiento nuevo dentro de mi, una sensación muy agradable, y al notar que fui correspondido noté como todo mi cuerpo se estremecía

Acaso eso era amor? Era el amor que un ser con alma y corazón real siente? Ya no me importaba lo que pensaba de mi mismo, ó lo que pensaba Axl, estaba seguro de lo que sentía en ese momento y ahora estoy seguro de que era lo mismo que Zero había sentido por Iris, ahora comprendía un poco mejor el por qué perder a alguien así, era más doloroso que la traición de un compañero en misión.

El "amor", una palabra tan simple, un sentimiento tan complicado

He llegado a saber que ni siquiera los humanos han podido descifrar todos los enigmas de este sentimiento, y me pregunto si seré los suficientemente fuerte para conllevar esta responsabilidad conmigo.

FIN


End file.
